


When Your Brothers Have Your Phone

by PratzStrike



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, MahouMUSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratzStrike/pseuds/PratzStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written with the help of the players of MahouMUSH and specifically the player of Nadeshiko Fujisaki, my castmate!)</p>
<p>After returning from the assault on the Dark Kingdom at the North Pole, Kukai Souma is immediately set upon by his brothers, whom he had not told he was leaving, and his phone is taken away. This means that when Nadeshiko messages him later to see how he's holding up, it's the four elder Soumas that answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Brothers Have Your Phone

Kukai opened the door to the apartment his brothers shared with him and stepped inside. A few minutes after he'd ... arrived... from the North and almost bowled Utau over in doing so, the last of the magic had finally faded away, leaving him exhausted and drained. He was on the way to see his friends, but then realized it was the middle of the night, and so he had changed course, heading back home.

His heart was still pounding, this time in nervousness, as he walked through to the bedrooms, and stopped, knocking on one door. A voice inside answered. "Yeah?" Kukai opened the door onto his oldest brother's room, Kaido, who was sitting up out of bed and looking at him. The older boy - man, honestly - was a mountain of defined muscle and a hard chin, steeled eyes, and short brown hair - all seriousness. "Kukai." Kukai nodded after a moment. "I'm home." Kaido nodded back, an echo to the younger boy's actions, saying nothing about the rough state of his clothing or his tired state. "Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Kukai bowed his head again and closed the door, heading to his room and remembering to get his shoes off before collapsing in bed.

'Talking', in the morning, however, was Kaido grabbing Kukai as he came in for breakfast, pinning him down, and sitting on his shoulders, with Shusui, Unkai, and Rento sitting on his back, legs, and butt - not hard enough to hurt him, but certainly enough to pin him down! Daichi, off to one side, unnoticed by Kukai's non-magical brothers, could only watch as Kaido began speaking. "All right, little brother. Now then. You ran off the other day and didn't tell anyone where you were going. And then you called and told us you wouldn't be home for a few days. There wasn't anything we could do about that. But now you're home, and you're going to get it. For one? No allowance for a month." Kukai stays quiet, unable to even wiggle. "And you're doing all the chores for everyone to make up for the past couple of days." Kukai remains quiet, even though he can already feel his body suffering. "And we're taking your phone." At that Kukai began wiggling, complaining, trying to look up at the four of them unsuccessfully, but Unkai is already in his pocket, pulling out the phone and handing it to Kaido, who secures it before standing up, letting the maligned Guardian up to begin his day's work.

Of course, after the day's tasks are finished Kukai's allowed to go back out and do what he wants, but without his phone. Which is why Kaido is sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine, when Kukai's phone buzzes. Kaido arches an eyebrow, looking over at Shusui, who's sitting doing a crossword at the table. Shusui shrugs, pushes up his glasses, and nods at the phone in Kaido's shirt pocket. "Maybe it could be something about where he was?" That was enough to get Kaido to pull it out and check the text. And of course Kukai doesn't have any fingerprint guards or anything on his phone - those are boring. In the text menu is a small picture of a gorgeous girl with fair skin and long, purple hair, wearing an amazing traditional kimono.

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Man, how does she do it? Ran gave me such a hangover...''_

Kaido arches an eyebrow. "Hangover? Think he was out drinking?" Shusui shakes his head. "He wouldn't have been gone two days drinking. And we would have smelled it on him. And it's not like Unkai doesn't keep sake and beer in the house." Kaido began typing, big fingers agile even on the small screen.

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Ran does that. Are you feeling better?'''**

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: I'll let you know when I can think without my hair hurting. How about you? You guys do okay? The Moon girl take care of you guys, or do I gotta bop her on the head?''_

A younger, more feminine male walks through the kitchen, with longer, dark pinkish hair, who stops and peers over Kaido's shoulder. "...Who's your new girlfriend, Kaido? She's young. Wait. That's Kukai's phone! What are you doing?" He leans on Kaido's shoulder, who doesn't seem to move at all. "I'm trying to find out where Kukai was, Rento. This girl may know."

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Which Moon girl? I don't know much about the past day or so.'''**

Shusui let out a small noise of annoyance. "If she's unintelligent enough to fall for that I'm not sure if she'd be adequate for Kukai." Rento looked over at him. "Oh come on, let him love who he loves. I thought he was completely absorbed in sports - I'm glad to see he's got a head for romance in there too!" The phone buzzes again.

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: The one you kissed and I got all angry at you about it. I'm sorry about that. Girl time, you know.''_

A fourth brother joins the others, hair in a blonde topknot, with a scraggly beard, wearing a loose jacket over a plain white shirt and basic pants, one arm wrapped up in his jacket. "What are you three doing?" He leans over Shusui's shoulder and reads, letting out a whistle. "Wow. What a babe. Go Kukai. And he kissed some other girl?" Kaido looks at his other three brothers, face set in stone, and continues typing. After a moment though, Rento pops him on the head. "You can't say that! Look, just let us help you, follow our instructions."

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Oh yeah, that one time. It was just that one time, though. Are you still angry?'''**

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Of COURSE not, Ku-kun. You made up for it later, remember? ;)''_

Unkai lets out a small laugh and nudges Shusui, who's adjusting his glasses again. "Hah! I knew he had it in him - he's a Souma! Here, give me that-" Kaido pulls the phone back, but Rento covers his eyes, and the canny Unkai grabs the phone - with only a little pressing on the screen.

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: hfaghe. '''**

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: How could I forget? What a great night.'''**

They don't have to wait long. Which is good for Rento, because by this point Kaido is threatening to sit on him.

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: I still can't look at an obi without blushing!''_

Rento giggles, leaning against Kaido's back and reading. "Oh I am never going to let Kukai live this down." There is a solemn chorus of grunting agreement from the other three. Unkai is tapping away, careful to keep the phone away from Kaido's hands.

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Well I can't look at you without thinking about it and blushing!'''**

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: And you thought it wouldn't work. I TOLD you we could use it to sneak out of class!''_

Unkai stops, looking confused. "Use an obi to sneak out of class? What?" He looks over at Shusui and hands him the phone. "Here, you're the smart one, fix this." Kaido reaches over for the phone. "We should stop this game now." Unkai moves to stand in front of him, raising one hand. "No, no, let's just keep going, huh?" Meanwhile, Rento slips off Kaido's back and moves around to Shusui's side, reading. "Maybe we can blow it off?" Shusui nods, pushing his glasses back up and leaning over, his eyes dark under his dark hair.

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Well you sure showed me how right you were. But I made up for it didn't I?'''**

Rento slaps Shusui on the arm, grinning, taking the phone and waiting for the next reply. "Good answer, good answer!" He stands, grinning and eager.

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: As always! After all, you got us away from those thugs! Did we ever figure out if they actually were Yakuza or not?''_

Rento lets out a yelp and pulls his hands away from the phone as if burnt. "YAKUZA?!" Shusui lunges in, catching it in one hand, handing the phone back to him. Kaido moves over, then looks at Rento, who pulls back from the intensity of that gaze. "Find out what he was doing with Yakuza." Rento looks at Shusui, and the two of them put their heads together to finish a new text.

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: I thought you got a good look at their tattoos with how close they got to you. You were just lucky I chased them off and gave us a chance to leave! I bet they were, though. Did you see what part of town we were in? I was too busy.'''**

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Oh, I was simply too frightened to pay that close attention! If you weren't there, I don't know WHAT I would have done! But I DO know it was not long after the ferris wheel!''_

The four brother look at one another. Shusui, of all of them, is the one who speaks first, letting out a shrug. "There's only been one thing I've ever done with a girl on a Ferris Wheel." There is a chorus of nods. Unkai grins. "I'm telling you, Kukai's got a secret life he's not telling us about where he is Casanova." He reaches over, taking the phone, typing away.

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: That was the most wonderful part of that week for me, being up in that Ferris Wheel with you.'''**

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Exactly! No one else understands the joy of spinning the car in circles quite like you!''_

"He did what." The ice in Kaido's voice sends a chill through the warm spring evening. Kaido reaches over, taking the phone from the equally shocked Unkai, and begins typing. "I'm ending this." There is another small scuffle.

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: furgnv.athna'''**

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: This is Kukai's brother, Kaido. Who is this? Is this what he's been doing the past few days, spinning Ferris Wheel cars, skipping class, and running from thugs?'''**

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Oh, boys, you are far too easy. Word of advice? Actually mimic your brother's texting style next time, yeah? ;) And I'm hurt. This is Nadeshiko. :P''_

Rento throws his hands up into the air. "I'm telling you, she knew all along!" Unkai shakes his head. "I'm telling you, that bit about him kissing the Moon girl? That was serious." Shusui lays his head on his arms on the table, groaning. "I can't believe we've been had by a middle school girl." Kaido is still furiously typing.

**'''You text Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Whatever. He's still going to be punished for running out of here a couple days ago and not even telling us where he was going, and then saying 'I'm not going to be home for a day.' And I'm going to have a serious talk with him about pregnancy. By the time I'm done he won't want to kiss ANY girl for a month.'''**

_''A text from Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Trust me, there's absolutely no risk of pregnancy. And if you're too hard on him, I'll whack you all with my dancing fans. And if you don't believe me, just ask your brother how scary Na-chan can be +_+''_

Kaido sighs, setting the phone down and pushing it to the center of the table, just in time for the door to the apartment to open and Kukai to walk in, hands in his pockets. From the living room, Rento and Unkai stare at him, and the kitchen, Kaido and Shusui match those stares. Kukai rubs the back of his head, nervous all over again as he closes the door. "...What, do I have something on my face?"


End file.
